


Really All Grown Up

by ebineez01



Series: Heartbreaker Alternates, Extras and Prequels [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: Mature/ explicit alternate ending to my AU story 'All Grown Up'
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Heartbreaker Alternates, Extras and Prequels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891360
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Really All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a new story even though I've posted it as one, it's the alternative mature rated ending to 'All Grown Up' that I said I would post. So please take note of the rating - E  
> It is meant to replace or be an alternative to chapter 13 of 'All Grown Up'. If you don't want to read the mature/ explicit version of the existing ending then please turn back now 🙂  
> Also, if you haven’t read All Grown Up this timeline won’t make much sense.
> 
> For everyone else that is still here - as you can see by the ridiculously high word count for this one chapter - it's a rather big chapter. It was never meant to be this long but that's just the way it played out, so I hope you still find the time to read it 🙂
> 
> And just a quick reminder that Sam is seventeen and a half here and the age of consent in the state they're in as well as the states they both live in is seventeen.
> 
> The very first part is the same as the original chapter but only for a few paragraphs.

"So um," Sam started uncertainly looking back over her shoulder to the door of her cabin. "Do you want to come in?"

He thought for only a moment before responding. "That might not be such a good idea."

She looked at him uncertainly. "You don't want to?"

Jack grimaced. "I do, but..."

Sam reached out her hand taking his, stalling his refusal. She pulled lightly as she turned towards her door.

And he followed.

_Bad idea Jack!_ He warned himself as he walked past her into the room. He glanced around briefly before turning back to face her when he heard the door shut. _Really!_ Such _a bad idea..._ He knew it! He just knew how colossally bad this was. _So why can't I stop myself?_

_Okay, now what genius!?_ Sam's brain challenged. "I'll put some music on," she said as she hurried past him. _Oh god! This seemed like such a good idea when we were standing outside..._

Jack couldn't help but notice how nervous she seemed now they were behind closed doors and he shook his head slightly. _God she's so young. What the hell am I doing?_

"Carter," he said watching as she fidgeted with her cassette player.

"I'm not sure I'll have music you'll like," she said flipping through her tapes.

He took a step towards her. "Carter," he tried again.

"Oh!" She exclaimed holding up a cassette. "I think you'll like this one."

Jack waited while she inserted the little black tape into the player and pressed the play button. _Maybe some music will calm her down,_ he thought as he watched her. After a few moments when she hadn't turned to face him he crossed to her, touching her arm lightly.

"I think I should go," he said softly.

She turned to face him then. "Please don't," she said reaching out towards him.

Jack took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "It's obvious me being here is making you uncomfortable," he said.

"But Jack..."

"And that's okay," he said cutting off her objection. "Actually," he continued rubbing a hand through his hair. "It's perfectly understandable, and I'm a complete jerk for even coming in here. I'm sorry," he said shaking his head as he turned to leave.

Sam stared at him wide eyed not really comprehending what was happening, she just knew she didn't want him to leave. She reached him as his hand landed on the door handle. "Please, don't go," she said placing a hand on his arm.

Jack gripped the handle and squeezed his eyes tight. _Leave Jack. Now! Just get out!_

Ignoring his own advice he dropped his hand and turned back to her just as the next song started.

_I should be sayin goodnight now, I really shouldn't stay anymore_

_Been so long since I held ya, forgotten what love is for_

_I should run on the double, I think I'm in trouble_

She raised her eyes to his. "Will you dance with me again?" Sam's heart was hammering hard in her chest as she placed her hands on his shoulders, letting them slide around to meet at the back of his neck as she moved into him.

Jack just stood for a moment before he snapped out of the slight stupor he'd fallen into, his hands coming up to rest on her waist. He felt Carter stir against his chest and looked down to meet her gaze.

"Kiss me..." She breathed, the words coming out as half request, half demand.

He swallowed wondering whether he should and was startled when she came up on her toes to meet his lips with hers. He hesitated only briefly before he returned her kiss his hand coming up to tangle in her hair.

Sam felt Jacks fingers tighten on her hip, his tongue playing across her lip. He was causing sensations in her that she'd never experienced before and when her oversensitive nipples came into contact with his hard chest she moaned and arched into the contact.

Jack broke the kiss leaning his forehead against hers. When she moved forward to try to capture his lips again he pulled his head back out of her reach.

"What's the matter?" She asked missing the contact he'd briefly given her.

He shook his head slightly and sighed. "You're killing me here Carter," he admitted his voice much rougher than it had any right to be.

Sam kept her eyes on his as she slipped her hands under his jacket and pushed it back off his shoulders. Then her hands moved to work on removing his tie, dropping it on the floor to join his jacket.

"You trying to undress me Carter?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

Her eyes widened at his question before she smiled shyly looking down at his growing pile of clothes on the floor. "I guess it kinda looks that way huh?" She hesitated briefly drawing her bottom lip between her teeth before looking back up at him through her lashes. "You could take some of my clothes off too...if you wanted..."

_"No!"_ He said adamantly.

"But..."

"All your clothes stay on Carter! And that's an order!" He replied more harshly than he'd intended.

She frowned slightly and looked away from him.

He placed a finger under her chin and brought her eyes back up to his as he leant down and placed a light kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm an idiot and I didn't mean that to come out the way it did."

She nodded and he pulled her to him. Jack played his fingers lightly up and down her spine and Sam felt shivers running through her at his touch on her bare skin that was revealed by the open back of the dress she wore. Sam moved her hand to start undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Jack felt his shirt slide free of his pants and looked down to see it completely open in the front. "Carter," he breathed as she ran her hands up over his chest.

Sam was mesmerised, watching the movement of her hands over his body, her own body crying out in response, aching in ways she never knew it could and she realised she wanted him to touch her so badly it hurt.

Carters eyes came up to meet his and he had to suppress a groan at what he saw there. His eyes dropped first to her slightly parted lips, then to her heaving chest and he found he just didn't have the strength to stop her pushing his shirt off even if he wanted to.

Her eyes dropped back to his naked chest and she moaned softly. "You're beautiful," she breathed, her hands moving up and over his shoulders to run lightly down his back. Sam felt him shiver beneath her touch and it gave her an immense amount of pleasure and no small amount of confidence. As her hands reached the waistband of his pants she hesitated only a moment before she continued her exploration of him and smoothed her hands across his ass.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath as her hands travelled over him. He knew he should stop this, he just didn't know where he was supposed to get the will power from to do it.

Sam manoeuvred herself into closer contact with the man in front of her. Her nipples, nearly achingly tight sent fissures through her when they brushed against him even though they were still separated by several layers of fabric. She moaned feeling Jack move against her in response.

"Carter," he warned again as he felt himself responding to her body as well as her actions.

She could feel his hardness pressing into her hip and she pushed against him, both a little scared and and a lot excited.

"Carter," he tried again laying his hands on her shoulders. The feel of her hands low on the bare skin of his belly, tugging at his belt buckle startled him. He grabbed her wrists pulling her hands away from him. "Carter stop."

"But I don't want to stop," she argued trying to free herself from his grasp.

"We're not doing this," he said, relaxing his hold on her when she stopped struggling. _"Whoa!"_ The word came out as a strangled cry when she laid her hand over the bulge in his pants and pressed down, hard.

"I want you Jack," she admitted when he moved away from her.

He ran his hands though his hair, resting them on top of his head. Heaving out a sigh he turned back to her. "No, you don't," he said softly.

"I do," she argued. Seeing him like that, right there in front of her was driving her uncharted libido nuts. "I want you to make love to me," she whispered.

His eyes and his voice softened and he was annoyed that certain other parts of his anatomy didn't. "I can't."

"Why not?" She asked her voice breaking just a little.

God he felt like such an asshole right now. "Because you're confused."

"I'm not," she argued. "I know what I want and I want you. I've never been surer of anything in my life!"

Jack scrubbed his hands over his face. "You only think you do," he tried to explain. "Your body is telling you to do things..."

"So is yours," she said reaching for him again.

He moved back out of her reach before continuing. "I don't want you to do anything that you're not ready for."

"I promise I won't," she replied. "I want you to touch me Jack," she whispered. "I want to touch you..."

Jack had nothing...

"Don't you want me?" She asked when he didn't reply, her voice barely above a whisper.

He sighed not really knowing what to say. He couldn't exactly deny that he wanted her. That fact was getting rather painfully obvious. "You know the answer to that question," he said finally.

"Then why won't you make love to me?" She asked.

_God she sounds so hurt and confused._ "Because I don't think it's the right thing to do." She opened her mouth to argue again and he held up a hand to quiet her. "Carter, I think you're absolutely gorgeous, and there's no hiding the fact that I'm attracted to you...that you turn me on..."

She blushed at his words. _This is supposed to be his way of talking me out of wanting him?_ She wondered, the low timbre of his voice making her tummy flip.

"And whether or not you think you're ready to make love..."

"I am," she interrupted.

"I'm not," he replied simply.

If the situation weren't so serious he would have laughed at the expression on her face when those words left his mouth.

"There's so much more to getting to know someone intimately than just rushing straight into sex," he explained taking her hands in his.

"There's touching," he murmured as he stroked a hand up her arm and felt her shiver under his touch. "There's kissing," he whispered against her ear as his teeth grazed the soft skin there. "And there's...other stuff..."

Sam swallowed as his fingers left goosebumps where they trailed over her bare skin.

"The point is Carter," he said softly as he pulled her a little closer. "There's a whole bunch of stuff you really don't want to rush through..."

She arched into him as his tongue dipped into the hollow at the base of her throat at the same time his hand moved up along her ribs to settle at the underside of her breast. "Just...trust me..."

She nodded.

He regarded her for a moment. "Can we agree to keep our hands above the waist..." He thought about that statement before adding, "well mostly anyway."

"Okay," she agreed. _I can do mostly._

Sam pulled a little at the dress she wore and Jack smiled. "You look amazing in that dress you know."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah!"

"I wasn't sure," she said quietly. "You didn't really say anything much when you first saw me at the dance."

Jack nodded. "Yeah well that had more to do with your father giving me a death stare than it did me not noticing."

She ducked her head. "I was actually just about to go change out of it, but now that you said how much you like it..."

"Go and get changed if it'll make you more comfortable." Having her change into a pair of the baggy sweats she wore at the camp could only help things, he thought. When she went into the small bathroom at the back of the cabin to get changed, Jack looked around and spotted his clothes on the floor. Moving over to them he picked them up and laid his jacket and tie on a chair. He still had his shirt in his hand deciding whether or not to put it back on when he heard Carter come out of the bathroom. He turned to see her materialise in the tiniest pair of shorts he'd ever seen added to a scrap of a tank top that didn't quite cover her midriff and clearly showed she wasn't wearing a bra. _Wow! Okay._.. He glanced down at his shirt and decided that it was definitely going back on.

Sam came out in time to see him shrug his shirt back on over his shoulders. She placed a hand on his when he reached for the buttons. "At least leave it open..."

He thought for a moment before dropping his hands to accede to her request.

She smiled and moved to sit on her bed. When he didn't join her she looked over to him. "It's only so we can be comfortable," she assured him. "See there's no sofa," she said waving a hand around the small space. Then her face became thoughtful. "Of course there is the chair, but then I guess I'd have to sit in your lap..."

"The bed is fine," Jack interrupted as he moved to sit next to her and she immediately scooted closer so that their legs were touching. He looked down to where her small hand now rested on his thigh. High on his thigh he noted. "Carter..." He warned.

"You said part of the 'other stuff' was touching," she reminded him.

Okay, she had him on that one. For now...

She moved the hand that was on his leg up around his shoulders, letting her left hand take its place as she turned herself side on to him.

Jack noted that she seemed to want to take the lead and he was happy to let her for the moment. He felt her soft lips on his, tentative at first now that she was initiating the contact. It wasn't long though before he felt her tongue reach out to him, her teeth grazing along his bottom lip. _Fast learner..._

Sam thrilled at the feeling of Jack letting her take control. She moaned when he opened his mouth to her, prompting. Her left hand came up to the other side of his neck and she had the almost overwhelming urge to move onto his lap. Instead she brought her hands down from around his neck to push lightly against his chest, encouraging him to lay back on the bed.

"I thought we had a deal here," he rasped.

She closed her fingers into fists leaving light graze marks on his skin. "I don't want to...I just want..."

"What do you want?" He prompted, his voice low, rough.

Sam kept her eyes on her hands knowing that it was silly to be embarrassed about saying this when she'd not long ago told him she wanted him to make love to her. "I wanted you to lay back on the bed so I'd be able to look at you better," she admitted finally, her face positively flaming. "I've never really seen a man's body before."

Jack thought for only a moment. "Okay," he replied finally as he moved further up the bed, dropping his head onto her pillow.

_Holy Hannah he's beautiful,_ she thought as she let her gaze wander down his wonderfully tanned torso. Her fingers itched to follow the trail her eyes were blazing especially after they moved past his belly button to the dark hair that disappeared beneath the band of his pants. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as her eyes took in his still obvious arousal and she had to clench her fists in the covers of the bed to stop herself reaching for him.

"You can touch me if you want to," he murmured wishing his voice sounded steadier.

Her eyes shot to his, questioning.

He shook his head slightly. "Just remember the rules..."

Sam rolled coming up onto her hands and knees to crawl slowly up the bed towards him.

_Oh Christ_...he thought as he watched her. He was used to being the alpha, the predator, so it was a little unnerving for him to feel like the prey right now.

Sam settled next to him folding one leg under her and let her eyes move over his form once again.

Jack laced his fingers together and trapped his hands behind his head in an attempt not to reach for her.

She reached out and laid a hand on his chest relishing the feel of the hard muscle. As she smoothed her hand across his skin she was surprised by how soft it was. She watched, delighted as gooseflesh sprung up in the wake of her movement. She flicked her index finger over his tightening nipple and smiled as his hips jerked slightly. Her eyes moved to his. "You like that too," she breathed.

Jack tensed slightly as she dipped her head, but the contact of her lips on his that he was expecting never came.

Sam nuzzled at the underside of his jaw, trailing up behind his ear. "You smell so good," she whispered.

Without conscious thought Jacks head turned to allow her better access. He felt her lips caress the skin below his ear and it sent a shiver through him.

"I think this might be in breach of our agreement," he breathed.

"Nah uh. Our agreement was only about where I'd keep my hands," she reminded him. Then she smiled against his neck before letting her tongue flick out briefly to taste his skin. "So technically that means I get to put my lips..." She placed a light kiss on the place where his neck and shoulder met. "...teeth..."

Jack wasn't proud of the groan that left him when Carter grazed that same spot with her teeth before soothing her tongue across it.

"...tongue...anywhere I like..."

He wrapped his hands around the slats of the headboard and clenched them into fists as Carter made her way down over his collarbone to his chest and he realised that when it came to making rules with Samantha Carter he'd have to start thinking about them in much more detail.

Sam flicked her tongue over one of his nipples just as she scratched her nail lightly over the other. She could feel Jacks grip on the headboard tighten by the increase of tension in his body. She grinned and looked up at him through her lashes as she let her tongue play over his nipple once more. She loved what she saw in his face. He wanted her and it made her feel empowered that she could have this effect on a man like him.

Jack breathed deeply and tried, really hard, not to imagine what she would look like doing that same thing to other parts of him. He was letting this go too far now and he knew it. Knew if he didn't stop her soon he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Not that he wouldn't leave in a second if she told him to. That wasn't what he was worried about. He was worried she'd ask him to make love to her again, and next time he wouldn't say no.

Then to his extreme relief Carter sat up.

Sam could feel his body wind tighter and tighter as she moved her lips over him. Moving back she replaced her mouth with her hand and smoothed it slowly over his defined abs and flat stomach, allowing her fingers to play with the soft hair low on his belly.

"Carter," he murmured when the last two fingers of her left hand strayed under his waistband. She turned to face him, her eyes meeting his as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and, oh god, how he wanted to let her keep going. Instead he shook his head slightly and was grateful when she pulled her hand back without further argument.

Sam turned back to where her hand rested low on his belly, her little finger now sitting neatly against his belt. She knew they had an agreement, but she couldn't help the way she was feeling. She was seventeen for goodness sakes. Most of the girls in her class at school had already gone to fourth base and while she would never let that fact sway her judgement she couldn't deny what Jack did to her, the way only he had ever made her feel. She wanted him. She wanted him to touch her to give her...she didn't even know what...to ease this constant _ache_ she was feeling.

"I want to take your pants off," she mumbled moving her hand the inch it needed to rest on his belt buckle.

She turned again to look at him and Jacks heart stopped. He opened his mouth to reply, to say no, but it closed again with no sound coming out. Shallow breaths were all he could manage and after a few he tried again.

"Please don't do this to me Carter," he pleaded. At the slight frown that appeared between her eyebrows he continued. "I know I should be the one to stop this...to keep control. I'm fighting it, I am...but I'm losing," he admitted.

She could see he was struggling to keep control and she was worried that if she pushed him too far he'd simply get up and leave, so she ran her hand back up over his stomach to rest on his chest. Coming up onto her knees she moved her right hand next to his head to balance herself as she moved over him kissing him lightly. She pulled back slightly so she could look him in the eye. "I promise I won't make you do anything you don't want to do," she assured him.

Jack knew that statement should have been absurd, but he also knew that she had the power to make him do anything.

Sam brought her lips back to his and as he opened his mouth to her she moved her left leg over him so that she now knelt astride him.

He felt her knees on either side of him, then she sat back and he groaned into her mouth at the heat he felt on his stomach. His hands released the bars of the headboard and moved to either side of her face as he deepened their kiss.

As Jacks tongue delved deeper Sam rolled her hips, moaning loudly at the delightful friction it caused. She felt one of his hands move to her hip, the other coming to rest on her back as he pulled her down to lie flush on top of him and Sam felt like there were electrical wires connecting all her most sensitive spots. She was desperate for more contact, more of that delicious friction.

Jack felt her move, but he realised what she intended too late to stop it. "Oh god..." he groaned into the side of her neck as he hugged her close to him trying to keep her still.

The feeling she got when she ground herself against his hardness was overwhelming and all she could think about was doing it again. Sam pushed against his hold and rotated her hips in a very deliberate motion.

When she ground herself against him again Jack lost it. He flipped them over with a growl coming to rest between her legs pushing her down into the mattress with his weight as he moved against her once, twice before he could stop himself. He lifted the weight of his upper body off her onto his elbows, breathing hard he looked into her eyes.

A second after she ground herself against him for the second time Sam found herself on her back, Jack between her legs, his erection pressing into her just the way she craved. When he pulled back from her she moved one hand into his short hair, the other to his hip as she wrapped her long legs around him trying to pull him more firmly against her.

Jacks reaction to the pleading look in her eyes was immediate and visceral as he ground himself against her once more. Beneath him Carter moaned loudly, throwing her head back and arching up against him. _Once more,_ he promised himself. _Once more and I'll stop..._

Sam felt Jack start to move his lower body away from her and she tightened her legs around his hips trying to hold him in place, but of course Jack was stronger and he seemed to be finding some of that damned self control again.

He moved his lower body out of direct contact with hers but stayed lying between her legs. He moved a hand up to brush along her cheek, his thumb catching her bottom lip. He let out a breath as she opened her mouth and took the pad of his thumb between her teeth.

"This still isn't going to happen," he whispered. He felt her answer in the swirl of her tongue around his thumb as she held it firmly in place with her teeth. He shifted slightly bracing his upper body weight on his left elbow, and he realised that the sharp edge of his hip must have come into contact with her as she bit down on his finger and arched her hips up against him. He considered her for a moment, rightly or wrongly coming to a decision. He didn't know if he was making the right decision for the future, but he knew it was the right one for her at this moment.

He leant in and kissed the side of her mouth and she released his thumb in favour of his lips. Jack plundered her mouth, not being gentle anymore. If she really wanted this or even the part he was willing to give she had to know what it really was she would be getting.

She had told him and shown him repeatedly that she wanted him, so he wasn't really surprised to find her returning his kiss with vigour. Jack slid his right hand up from where it rested on the bed beside her to the band of bare skin between her shorts and top. His fingers ghosted over her skin and he could feel goosebumps rising under his touch. He played his fingers over her ribs just below the rise of her left breast bringing his thumb over the top of her shirt to flick over her taught nipple through the fabric. He felt her teeth graze his bottom lip as she arched into the contact.

When Jack moved his thumb over it again more deliberately Sam's head fell back against the pillow.

Jack let his eyes trail over her and he breathed deeply. He swallowed as he took in her flushed face and skin, the colour extending down under her shirt, tight hard nipples standing out proud, the heaving of her stomach where her top had ridden up with his hand.

As he kept his thumb moving across her left nipple, he leant in and took the other gently between his teeth. He looked up to see her staring directly at him, her lips parted as his tongue snaked out to lave her through the thin fabric of her top.

Sam drew her bottom lip between her teeth in an effort to stop herself from actually panting. She buried her right hand in his hair, running her left up his right forearm until her hand reached his, resting for barely a second before she was urging him to move it underneath her tank top.

Jack didn't look up as he let her guide his hand beneath her shirt. He marvelled at how soft the skin of her breast was and as he closed his thumb and forefinger to gently tweak her hard nipple he felt her dig her nails into his wrist holding his arm firm as she moved up into his hand.

Sam kept her hand on his wrist as she watched his fingers move under her shirt. She moaned when Jack stroked a rough calloused part of his thumb across her nipple and he stopped to look up at her, his cheek resting softly against her other breast. His right hand stilled and he kept his eyes on hers as she pulled her shirt up. She let out a breath at feeling his light stubble against her skin.

He swallowed at the sight of his darkly tanned hand contrasted against the perfect milky white skin of her breast. As he lightly stroked his thumb over one nipple he took the other into his mouth for the first time sucking gently.

She made a sound in the back of her throat feeling like her body was suddenly on fire.

Jack shifted to his other side and he smiled at the small whimper that left her when he removed his mouth from her body, the smile widening into a grin at the contented sound she made when he settled over her opposite side.

She gripped both his hips and ground herself against him.

"Carter," he whispered, his breath causing goosebumps to rise over her skin.

She loosened her grip as she tried to still her movements. "I can't help it," she admitted.

Jack sighed remembering all too well what it was like to be seventeen. "I know."

Sam was bereft when Jack lifted himself and moved away from her. She knew she'd pushed him too far and had broken their deal and now he was leaving. She was more than surprised when after a few moments he settled next to her again.

Jack placed his hand on her stomach before moving it up to pull her top back down to cover her breasts. He let his palm rest on her side, his thumb stroking idly along her ribs.

"Look at me Carter."

Sam lifted her eyes from his hand to his face.

"I need you to promise me something," he murmured.

"What?"

"If I do anything you don't want me to do or if you change your mind about any of this, you tell me to stop or push me away."

Sam nodded her head.

"I need to hear you say it," he prompted. "I need you to promise me."

"Okay Jack," she replied. "I promise if I want you to stop I'll tell you."

Jack leaned over and captured her mouth with his, his left hand moving down her side to her hip, pausing only briefly before he moved to run it over her ass.

He leaned back and narrowed his eyes at her. "Carter?"

"Jack?"

"Are you seriously not wearing any underwear?"

Sam felt herself blush.

Jack slid his hand down the outside of her leg to her knee, running it up the back of her thigh and up under her shorts to rest on her ass.

Sam moaned softly before she giggled.

"Hey, first, no giggling!" He admonished. "And second, what are you giggling about?"

"Just that Donny Clark was right after all, so I guess it is lucky I didn't hit him."

Jack looked at her. "You're thinking about Donny Clark right now?"

"No," she said somewhat shyly. "Just about what he said that if it was you're hand on my ass I wouldn't be pushing you away."

Jack squeezed lightly before moving his hand around slightly so that the tips of his fingers traced the swell of her butt. His hand moved down her thigh again his fingers playing over the soft skin on the underside of her knee before pulling her leg over his so that he could move his thigh between hers.

She sighed as he moved his hand back to her ass. She grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted her eyes to his silently asking the question.

He nodded, letting her push his shirt off.

"Now mine?" she asked.

He considered her request for only a moment before he pulled the tank top off over her head. His eyes drank her in as his hand moved down to cover her breast. "You're stunning, you know that?" he murmured.

Sam put her arm around his shoulders pulling her upper body into contact with his finally feeling his skin on hers. As her mouth took his, her hips started a slow steady rhythm against his thigh.

Jack pulled her tighter against him pushing his leg harder against her as she moved. Before long she had slipped further up his thigh so that she was hard against him, every rocking movement threatening to push him over the edge. He felt himself start to push back against her and knew he had to stop. He was still determined not to give in completely and he really didn't want to come in his pants like some horny teenager. He moved his body back away from hers hearing her whimper as she tried to follow him.

"Shhh, it's okay," he whispered against her cheek. "Trust me," he murmured as he pushed against her hip urging her to lie flat on the bed again.

"Jack, please..." He gave her a small smile that made her gut clench. She watched as his hand moved to her breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple. His eyes never left hers as he moved in to close his mouth over the other. _God those eyes feel like they're about to burn right through me..._

Jack never took his eyes form hers as he slid his hand slowly down her stomach to her shorts, delving just below the waist so that his fingers played lightly over her hip bone. Sam's reaction was immediate as she pushed his hand further into her pants moving her legs further apart as she lifted her hips causing his fingers to run along the entire length of her opening as she moved. His breathing hitched, his head falling to her shoulder with a groan, not able to believe how damned wet she was for him. He lifted his head and pulled his hand away, pushing her hips back down to the bed.

She turned desperate eyes on him. "But Jack..."

He could hear the frustration in her voice and all he wanted from life right now was to make this as good for her as he possibly could. He leaned over and captured her mouth with his, holding her body still with his hand on her hip, his left knee hooked around hers. "Let me do this for you," he whispered against her lips and she nodded.

_So much for the damned rules,_ he thought as he hooked a finger in the band of her shorts and tugged.

Sam shifted, letting him pull her shorts down over her hips. The thought came to her as she watched him pull them all the way off that she was actually completely naked in front of another human being. She didn't have long to dwell on that thought however as Jack moved over her, his left knee between hers, his arms holding his body above her. She moved her hands to his shoulders, running them over the smooth skin of his back as he kissed her lips before he placed feather light kisses down her throat. Sam let her head fall back against the pillow as he continued to move slowly down her body, her eyes fluttering closed as he took each nipple into his mouth in turn. She giggled and squirmed when his lips ghosted over her ribs, her hands gripping his shoulders when his tongue delved into her belly button. Then he moved lower and her breath caught when his teeth grazed her hip bone. She blushed at the thought of him being down there...like that, as his mouth traced the join between her hip and her thigh.

His eyes came up to hers as he settled himself properly between her thighs, his face level with her hips and he could see the deep flush spreading across her skin. He moved lower still his head dipping to place a kiss on the soft sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

"Jack," she breathed.

He looked back up to her and could see the indecision on her face. "Just say the word if you want me to stop."

She shook her head. "I don't," she replied quickly. "It's just...I...I just..." She wasn't stupid, she knew what oral sex was, they'd even covered it in sex ed. But she just didn't think...didn't realise...that guys actually did it to girls. She'd heard the girls talking at school about having oral sex with their boyfriends but it always seemed as though it was something that the girl did for the guy. She'd never heard one of the girls say a boy had done it for her. "I just mean...well...you don't have to...if you don't want to..." she stammered, embarrassed.

He smiled kindly at her. "Oh believe me Carter," he replied, his voice a gravelly whisper. "I want to..."

Sam swallowed as he slipped his left shoulder under her leg lifting her up off the bed slightly, feeling herself open to him even more.

Jack placed his lips against her other leg, his tongue tracing the juncture of thigh and body.

The feel of his breath on her skin caused goosebumps to rise and she shivered. Then his hand was on her again, his thumb stroking across the inside of her thigh just short of where she so desperately needed him to be.

Jack could practically feel her body vibrating under him she was so wound up. He brought a finger to slowly, gently trace along her slick outer folds and her hips bucked under him as she groaned.

She felt his fingers clamp tightly against her right hip holding her firmly in place just as she felt his finger move to her entrance. "Oh god Jack, please," she panted.

Jack knew it wouldn't take much for her to come this first time. But once was not what he had planned for her tonight. He continued to gently press against her with not quite enough pressure to actually enter her just yet. He lowered his head rubbing his cheek against the silky skin of her inner thigh and he felt her strain against his hold.

Sam felt as though she would burst if Jack didn't do something soon. When she felt the roughness of his stubble against her skin she tried to move herself into closer contact with him, desperate for the friction she needed.

Jack could see the blood pulsing through the tiny bundle of nerves before him and knew as soon as he touched it she would shatter under his touch. The thought was intoxicating and he decided he couldn't make her wait any longer. Adding just a little pressure to his touch he eased just the very tip of his finger into her and she groaned.

Sam felt her eyes roll back in her head, a low groaning sound emanating from her throat as Jack pushed into her and gently stroked her.

Moments later he flicked his tongue across her clit and she cried out. Once more and he felt her body start to quiver. Pushing his finger in just a little deeper, he stroked his tongue over her clit in one long, deliberate motion and her whole body tensed as he felt her muscles constrict around his finger.

Sam had never felt anything like it. Jack had barely touched her and suddenly her body was not under her control anymore. She turned her head into her pillow as she screamed, her eyes screwed tightly shut, her hips jerking hard against his hold as all the muscles in her body contracted at the same time.

Jack moved his hand back to her thigh, his head resting against the other as he watched Carter have her first ever orgasm, and he didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in his life.

Sam swallowed as she opened her eyes after what felt like an age to see Jack looking back at her making her blush. What he'd made her feel was...well she _thought_ she had brought herself to climax before with her clumsy attempts at masturbation. Now she realised just how wrong she had been.

Jack gave her a slow lazy smile. "Welcome back."

She felt herself throbbing at the sound of his voice. "That was..." she swallowed at the look he gave her.

"Was?" he questioned. "Don't think I'm finished with you yet," he purred. He moved the same finger back to her opening and watched her face as he slipped it back inside of her, pushing a little further this time. He felt himself respond to the look of desire on her face and he ground his hips into the mattress. "How does that feel?"

Sam wasn't quite sure whether she would have the ability to even make a sound let alone form a coherent sentence as she felt him push into her. She nodded her head, a breathy moan all she was was capable of at the moment.

Jack chuckled at her response. "So you like it?" he whispered as he pulled his finger back to push into her a little deeper, a little faster.

She nodded again, it taking all her strength to keep her eyes open to look at him.

"Let me hear you say it Carter..."

Sam struggled for a moment. "Oh," she breathed. "God Jack...I love it...I want it...I want you...please..."

He was determined not to go there with her tonight, but he realised he was making it hard for himself. The sound of her words was nearly bringing him undone. He pushed that one finger all the way into her this time eliciting a groan from her as he crooked it on the way back touching her in just the right spot. He eased his grip on her hip so that she now matched the rhythm of his hand, meeting him with each thrust. He gently eased a second finger into her bringing his thumb up to press against her clit.

"Jack..." The first time he touched her was sensory overload for her. This time she wanted to feel more. Deeper, harder, faster. She moved her hand down to grasp his wrist, guiding his movement as she thrust up against him.

Jack could see she was close once again and he let her set the pace. He dipped his head to run his tongue over her sensitive bud, before pulling it between his lips, sucking on it gently.

"Oh," she moaned, when he yet again managed to increase her pleasure by doing...whatever it was he was doing...

"Come for me Carter," he growled as he sucked her between his lips again.

Carters second orgasm was much more intense than her first and Jack patiently waited for her to regain her senses once again. He moved up to lay next to her and smiled when she looked at him. "You look exhausted."

Sam didn't want tonight to end but found she could barely keep her eyes open as she felt Jack settle against her.

She muttered some unintelligible reply before curling herself into his side and moments later he heard her breathing turn deep and rhythmic as she fell fast asleep. He carefully started to rise from the bed trying not to wake her when he felt her hand close around his wrist.

"Please don't go," she whispered, looking up at him though sleepy eyes. "I want you to stay."

Jack placed his hand over hers. "I'm not leaving," he replied. A slight frown appeared between her brows and Jack fought back the chuckle that threatened at the look she gave him. "Bathroom," he explained, relieved that this seemed to be enough as she nestled into the quilt. Closing the door and turning on the light he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He still wasn't sure whether he'd done the right thing tonight. He'd broken just about every rule he'd set down for himself, but she'd seemed so...desperate for him. He smiled ruefully at his reflection, glad that he'd at least been able to keep his promise to himself not to actually have sex with her, the proof of that still painfully hard in his pants.

He returned to the other room feeling much more relaxed after spending a much needed few minutes in the bathroom. He dropped his pants on the chair to join the rest of his clothes before quietly slipping under the covers clad only in his boxer briefs and immediately Carter moved towards him. He opened his arms allowing her to move into him, her face snuggling into the crook of his neck. A moment later he felt her lips on his throat.

"You came back," she whispered.

"I told you I would," he replied softly. "But I have to go before the sun comes up."

"Mmhmm..."

"Now go back to sleep sweet girl," he murmured, kissing her temple lightly.

xxxxxxxxx

A loud knock at the door startled Sam out of a deep sleep.

"Come on Sammy," her father called from the other side of the door. "Open up! I want to grab some breakfast and be on the road soon."

She slowly opened her eyes, her eyebrows coming down to form a frown as she struggled to understand why her usually white snugly-soft pillow was tan and firm. She breathed in deeply and all she could smell was Jack and suddenly the events of last night came back in a rush.

"Sam!" Jacob called again.

She sat bolt upright in bed, pulling the covers up around her when she realised she was naked. She looked down at the still sleeping form of Jack wondering how the hell he hadn't woken with her father pounding on the door like a madman. She found her attention momentarily drawn away from the impending doom on the other side of the door as she gazed down at the beautiful man in front of her. His arms were above his head clutching the pillow, the covers now down around his waist after she'd pulled them to her. Her eyes moved over his tanned body, her tongue darting out to moisten suddenly dry lips when they reached his belly. She swallowed as she reached out to take a hold of the quilt, curiosity as to whether he was completely naked as well foremost in her mind. She lifted the covers slightly and peered underneath letting out a breath when she caught sight of his tight white boxer briefs. The breath was quickly sucked back in though when she realised what was under them. _Wow! I heard boys get...that...in the morning but I didn't think..._

"Samantha Carter!" her father called loudly followed by some rather energetic door bashing. "If you don't get your ass out of that bed and open this door in the next thirty seconds I'll have Colonel Hanson here to open it for me!"

Jack startled awake at the noise and looked around finding himself in unfamiliar surroundings, a seemingly _naked Carter_ in bed next to him holding up the covers staring open mouthed at his morning hard on. "Carter, what the..."

"Sam!" came Jacobs voice again.

And then it all came flooding back to him. Where he was, why he was here...and what had happened last night.

_Shit! And General Dad is on the other side of the damn door!_

He reacted to the dire situation first jumping out of bed and casting around the room for his clothes wondering how the hell he'd managed to sleep so late when he noticed it was 07:23 on the small bedside clock. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on, shrugging his shirt over his shoulders. He turned and noticed that Carter was just sitting watching him. He moved over to sit next to her on the bed. "Good morning Carter," he whispered.

She smiled at him. "Good morning Jack."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Feeling okay?"

Sam nodded. "Better than okay," she replied. She grimaced slightly as she shifted in the bed moving to get up. "A little sore maybe."

Jack let his forehead rest against hers. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," he murmured. "I didn't mean to."

"It certainly didn't hurt when you were..."

She stopped talking and Jack loved the deep blush that came over her.

"Okay kiddo," her dad called from the other side of the door. "Thirty seconds is up."

"I'm coming dad!" she called back. "I was in the bathroom!"

"Oh. Sorry," Jacob replied. "Can you please open this door so I don't have to yell through it?"

"I'm just getting dressed!" Then she turned to Jack. "You need to go!" she hissed.

He nodded his agreement before tangling his hand in her hair and bringing his lips to hers, their kiss lasting longer than was reasonably sane with Brigadier General Jacob Carter only a few yards away.

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" she asked as he stood.

He smiled down at her. "That has to be your decision Carter," he replied. Then he grabbed the rest of his clothes and headed for the small window in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who actually managed to make it all the way through...phew! 😃  
> I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading


End file.
